Of Best Friends and Boyfriends
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Kurt and Jeff have been Best friends since they were children. Kurt just transferred to Dalton because of Bullying at McKinley. Kurt has met the warblers before and has developed a crush on their soloist. Warning: smut in later chapters (yet to be posted)


**I know I should be updating my other fanfictions but I've been doing this roleplay with someone all summer and it's still going so I'm going to type it up and post it in chapters as we go.**

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway with Jeff as he was shown around the main building. He still didn't know if this transfer was a good thing but he wanted to be nearer to Jeff and also a certain curly haired tenor in the Warblers.

Meanwhile Blaine checked his pocket watch as he walked down the Dalton hallway. He passed by Jeff and another guy that he'd seen many times before. He stopped, turning on the spot with a grin "Jeff? And… Kurt right?" he smiled holding out his hand.

Kurt giggled slightly "yeah I'm Kurt and you must be the amazing Blaine?" He said smiling brightly at his secret crush. He shook Blaine's hand softly and held on for a little longer than normal but he hoped that Blaine didn't notice.

Blaine smiled and blushed a little at the compliment "that's me" he winked at Kurt and then panicked slightly that he was being too forward. "so I would ask if you were visiting Jeff but judging by your outfit it's a bit more permanent" he smiled looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet "yeah Jeffy was just showing me around since I just transferred" he said looking to Jeff for conformation.

"Well if you get bored with Jeff as your tour guide, I am happy to step in" Blaine smiled at Kurt. He felt his insides warm up a little as he noticed that blush 'he is so cute' he thought to himself.

"Ok sure, that is if Jeffy doesn't mind" Kurt said cheerfully before putting his head on Jeff's shoulder and giving him the pleading puppy eyes until he gave in with a playful huff. "Thank you Jeffy" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend "I'll see you back in our dorm room later when you help me unpack"

Blaine smiled and waved Jeff off with a smile, then turned to Kurt. He cocked his elbow as an invitation to link arms with him, an offer that Kurt could not refuse. "So is there anywhere you want to see, or is it just a general tour?" he asked.

Kurt blushed again "Just a general tour, Jeffy was showing me where my classes are when school starts again Monday" he said softly as they stated walking.

"Okay" Blaine smiled and started to lead them towards the Warblers meeting room. "It's nice to have you here Kurt, and you would be a great addition to the Warblers" he said as he lead them inside the room "and this is Warbler central, where the magic happens" he winked

Kurt giggled shyly and looked around the room "Jeffy said I'm going to be the first Countertenor in 30 years of Warbler history. At least that's what Wes told him"

"It's true" Blaine smiled as he showed Kurt a wall with photos of previous Warblers past and pointed to another boy in a photo, the other countertenor. He smiled "there he is, although I have to say I prefer you" he flirted slightly.

Kurt blushed "well from what I've heard and seen you're not that bad of a soloist yourself" he flirted back.

"I try" Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt leaning on the counter behind him so his face was closer to Kurt's but not uncomfortably. "I bet a duet between us would be great" he spoke softly.

"Maybe… You could bring that up with the Council. I may need some practise though since I haven't had a solo or a duet in glee club for a while. " He said the last part slightly sadly remembering his New Direction family.

" Hey" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm in gentle caress "Your old glee club were missing out then" he smiled and then cleared his throat "Maybe we could meet up sometime, I could help you practice" he shrugged.

Kurt grinned and looked up into Blaine's eyes "I would like that" he said softly not noticing how close their faces were.

Blaine smiled and also noticed how close they were. He swallowed thickly as his eyes kept flicking from Kurt's eyes to his lips. "It's a date" he whispered, breath fanning over Kurt's face.

Kurt closed his eyes savouring the moment before moving away, blushing. "We… We should really get on with the tour…"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's blush again and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously "Yeah the tour, erm have you been shown the dorms yet?" he asked as he linked arms with Kurt again and lead them out the room.

"I know the way to me and Jeffy's dorm and that about it" he admitted softly. Without looking away from the decorations in the hallway Kurt unlinked their arms and took Blaine's hand softly in his own.

"Well actually mine is just across the hall from yours and Jeff's and I share with Trent" he smiled and swung their hands between them. He grinned at Kurt again and led him to the dorm and communal area. "This is where everyone hangs out, and there have been some parties"

Kurt giggled "Jeffy smuggled me into your last party. No one even noticed that I didn't go to this school" he said looking down at their hands as he entwined their fingers.

"Well that's because you fit in well here" he smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. " I wish I knew you were at the last party I would have loved to ask you for a dance"

Kurt blushed, not used to guys being so flirtatious "and I would have accepted that invitation" he retorted with a grin.

"Maybe soon" Blaine nodded and chuckled "I don't want to seem like I'm creepy or too forward but I think you're really cute" he admitted trying to control his own blush.

Kurt giggled and took a pen out of a pocket of his bag before writing his number on the back of Blaine's hand. He then walked off towards his dorm door with a wink and a quick "call me and we'll see."

Blaine looked at his hand with a huge grin and watched Kurt walk away "I plan on it" he called after Kurt and when Kurt was out of sight he couldn't control himself and let out a small squeak of happiness accompanied by a happy dance.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I already have loads of the future chapters to type up but I'll just post this for now.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
